The use of a culture media containing a relatively large amount of added citrate result in a higher and more uniform bacteria count in a starter culture. Cheese made using such a starter culture cures faster and has an enhanced flavor.
Citrates have been added to various culture media such as those containing decalcified milk products or enhanced levels of simple sugars, to encourage bacterial growth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,866 of Humphreys, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,124 of Kheshgi exemplify the prior art in this area. Citric acid has also been added to a culture media to generate a pleasant tasting component which is subsequently added to a cheese product. The prior art in this area is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,847 of Babel. Generally speaking the prior art has resulted in a slower than desired growth of viable bacteria and erratic viable bacterial count after the initial growth period.